


Art for Others

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Art for stories, Curse of a hundred loves, Dragon!Cas, Dragon!porn, Fantasy AU, Fireflies, Fuck Or Die, Impala, M/M, Masquerade, Soulmates, Tattoos, Wings, a/b/o dynamics, an assembly such as this, dick in the pic, links to those stories, night wings, some art is SFW and some is not, tags will update as stories and art are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Pretty self explanatory I think: This work is all the art I randomly make for other peoples stories (either inspired or requested) that doesn't fall into one of the BB signups.This will be an ongoing project, randomly updated.Each chapter will be a separate art piece and therefore, a separate story. Each chapter title will warn if the current chapter has SFW art or NSFW art so you can skip the chapter if you want to.Links to those authors and their stories will be present with the pictures.  These will include Summaries and other important information.I encourage you all to go out and read them :D





	1. Night Wings by Jhoom  (SFW)

[ Night Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8612851) By [Jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) (A03) or [Jhoomwrites](https://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)

  * **Fandom** : Supernatural (Canon Divergent)
  * **Pairing** : Destiel
  * **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester
  * **Rating** : SFW
  * **Tags:** Fluff, First Kiss, Cas and animals (Human Cas) (Fireflies)



**Summary** : Animals like Cas. No two ways about it, creatures small and tall love the ex-angel. Dean doesn't know what it means, but it's an interesting phenomenon nonetheless.

**Notes:** If you've never read any of Jhooms stuff before, she tosses in 'bonus' scenes in the notes (and sometimes even more in the comments) and they are just brilliant additions to already awesome fics!

Also - Tags in Parenthesis are ones I added in

* * *

 

 


	2. An Assembly Such As This by Unforth (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS PICTURE IS NSFW 
> 
> Destiel - Partially clothed, masks. You don't really 'see' anything, but it is also very clear whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairings, Tags, Characters - etc, are all the things the author put for the story so that you'll be forewarned before you click on it.

[An Assembly Such As This ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3900502/chapters/8726437)by [ Unforth ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth)(A03) / [ Unforth-Ninawaters ](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/)(Tumblr)

  * **Fandom** : Supernatural (AU)
  * **Pairing** : Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
  * **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Zachariah (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury, Naomi (Supernatural), Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Missouri Moseley, Gabriel, Adam Milligan, Meg Masters, Anna Milton, Inias (Supernatural), Wayne Whittaker, Claire Novak, Michael (Supernatural), Balthazar, Amelia Richardson, Jim Murphy, Benny Lafitte, Ash (Supernatural), Victor Henriksen, Jimmy Novak, Ruby (Supernatural), Demian (Supernatural), Jessica Moore, Lilith (Supernatural), Garth Fitzgerald IV, Ava Wilson
  * **Rating** : NSFW, Explicit
  * **Tags:**  AU, Regency, Sort of Historical, Destiel - Freeform, Bottom DeanTop Castiel, Blackmail, Romance, Scandal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Alternate Universe - Regency, Marriage of Convenience, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Anal Fingers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Coming Untouched, Coming In Pants, Rape/Non-con Elements, POV Third Person Limited, POV Dean Winchester, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, words words words, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, Male Homosexuality, Female Homosexuality, Best Friends, Sex Toys, Love Letters



**Summary** : 

Regency Era-esque AU. Dean Winchester has built the life expected of him, marrying Charlotte Bradbury, raising a family, maintaining his estate, spending winters in ton. However, their life together is built on a shared lie - they are best friends, united to protect the secret of their true desires. Charlie has found a companion who shares her preferences, but Dean is lonely for a want of partner. That is, until he learns of Ms. Naomi's exclusive, monthly, male-only parties, and manages to secure himself an invitation...

ABOUT THE NON-CON: there is sexual assault (non-penetrative, in fact neither party removes a single item of clothing...but it's still definitely a non-consensual sexual encounter), physical assault, emotional abuse and psychological manipulation in this story. The chapter in question is labeled, there are notes within text warning the reader where the assault is, and I provide a synopsis at the end of the chapter (and repeat it at the beginning of the next) if you wish to skip that part.

 **Notes:**  I think this is the first story I ever read by Unforth and I fell in love pretty nearly instantly. I have read this a multitude of times...and have since read pretty much everything else she's written since :D If you don't actually know her, check her out - she has a wide variety of works to peruse :D

* * *

This is the second 'NSFW' piece I've ever made...not posted anywhere but here and Tumblr

 


	3. Curse of a Hundred Loves by Cymbalism (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS PICTURE IS NSFW
> 
> Destiel, partially clothed - AGAIN : You don't really 'see' anything but it is VERY VERY clear what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First NSFW I ever drew. originally posted only after much encouragement from my tumblr buds

[The Curse of a Hundred Loves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/684730) by [Cymbalism ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism)(A03) /[ Cymbalism](http://cymbalism.tumblr.com/) (Tumblr)

  * **Fandom:** Supernatural (Canon)
  * **Pairing:** Destiel
  * **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester
  * **Rating:** NSFW, Explicit
  * **Tags:** Fuck Or Die, Curses, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Season/Series 08, Post-Purgatory



**Summary** : The one where Dean has to come a hundred times. Cas helps.

 

 **Notes** : This scene just got stuck in my head and had to be drawn out. It was the first time I drew something NSFW and it was really hard to post it but I did...Exists only on Tumblr and A03

 

* * *

 


	4. Wings and the Open Road by Jhoom (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Tattoos with a Twist: Castiel has Wings, Dean has the Impala on the Open Road - this is what happened....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is taking a small break as I work on the writing for my CBB and all the art I'm doing for other projects that have deadlines - but I'll be back! :D
> 
> Original story posting has no title, so i named this chapter after the art itself.

  
[No Title](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/154679655612/prompt-au-where-everyone-has-a-tattoo-on-their) by [ Jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom%0A) on A03 /[ Jhoomwites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

  * **Fandom:** Supernatural
  * **Pairing** : Destiel
  * **Characters** : Castiel, Dean Winchester
  * **Rating** : SFW
  * **Tags:** Fluff, Writing Prompt, AU, Soulmates, Soulmate Tattoos, Wings, Impala



**Summary** : (aka the writing prompt from [ "my-angel-with-a-shotgun "](http://my-angel-with-a-shotgun.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) AU where everyone has a tattoo on their body that represents them (a musician might have a tattoo of music notes, etc.) When you turn 18, your soulmate's tattoo appears on your body as well. Could you do a fic where Cas's tattoo is wings?

**Notes** \- this is a Tumblr Prompt Story, short and sweet but the imagery of this Tattoo mash up wouldn't get out of my head! So I took a break from all the BB art I've been working on to do this.

**Time Elapsed** \- maybe 4 hours? I was interupted a lot.

**Mediums used:** Wide point Sharpie and a smaller marker, Scanned in on CS3 (threshold at 172) and colored (via Tablet) on Art Rage

 

* * *

Find me on Tumblr - Writing: [Pherryt](http://pherryt.tumblr.com/) Art and everything else [dragonpressgraphics](http://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/)

 


	5. For Want of a Cat (SFW) by sydkn3e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't happy about cat-sitting for his best friend Charlie, mostly because cats are evil and are plotting against him. His suspicions are confirmed when Spock escapes and leads him into the creepiest house in the neighborhood, except instead of finding the expected ghost, Dean finds Castiel.
> 
> Maybe cats aren't so bad, after all.

You can find the story here at ["For Want of a Cat"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12655827) by

This work is part of the Halloween collaboration challenge for All Things Destiel & Cockles.

  * **Fandom:** Supernatural
  * **Pairing** : Destiel
  * **Characters:** Castiel, Dean Winchester
  * **Rating:** SFW
  * **Tags:** halloween, haunted houses, cat
  * **Mediums** used: Ink and then digitally colored.



 

This was a lot of fun to work on, though also frustrating. i had a very specific scene in mind to draw after we brainstormed the story together, but I attempted to draw it about 9 times before i could get the composition and the angles right!


	6. The Dragons Mate by Jhoom (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture is definitely NSFW - interspecies fantasy romance - completely naked and yes, there are actually bits showing this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that I might ever draw dragon porn when i started my so called art career never crossed my mind, but here we are.
> 
> Though, until i added the um, dick in the pic, i was rather more inclined to call this "Naked Cuddling"

[ The Dragons Mate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11416401) by [Jhoom ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom)

  * **Fandom:** Supernatural
  * **Pairing** : DCJ
  * **Characters:** Castiel, Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak
  * **Rating:** NSFW / E
  * **Wordcount:** 8206
  * **Tags:** fantasy!au, medieval!au, dragon!jimmy, Dragon!Cas, Alpha!Jimmy, alpha!cas, omega!dean, a/b/o dynamics, Sentient Bestiality, Twincest, Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Frottage, Mpreg, Knotting, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Threesome



**Summary:**

The dragons who live on top of the mountain demand a sacrifice of omegas every month. Dean’s “selected” as the next victim, and now he’s hoping to survive long enough to escape. He doesn’t want to end up the dragons’ dinner. Little does he know, the dragons have something far different in mind for him...

**Notes**

I don't even know any more. Okay, so I was watching the livestream for another artist and my art name is dragonpressgraphics (normally three words: Dragon Press Graphic) and one of the folks there misread my name as dragonPENISgraphics. Then I did one of those tumblr ask things for what creature do i remind you of and the answer was "dragon of course, it's in your name" and that led to a conversation and multiple people asking me to draw dragon porn.

Yup. So, um, instead of that, I did a play on my name. Since it's a graphics name, I drew a dragon drawing dicks. Thats the first time I've ever drawn any. Of course, this lead to clamor for **Actual** Dragon Porn. I protested I had no idea what to draw, etc and I was helpfully redirected to this fic and yeah. this happened. Second time I drew a dick (and man, that was interesting - we had a dick critique going on in my livestream about size and shape and omg...)

I'm quite proud of how it came out and i can't even show it off to half the people i would normally share art with.

Oops.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um....what do you...think?


End file.
